warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human-Neko RPG/Archive 2
Basically, this is the same universe using the theory, what if the RPG warriors turned into humans? This is Free to RP in, as long as you stay clean and you have your characters stay together and on topic. Run by Violet. Archives: Recent Events: RPG Center RPG Center (RESTART :D) Richtofen sharpened his knife to carve more stone and jewel necklaces while camped out at DawnClan's riverside. He couldn't stand G935 right now after the experiment that burned his hand. He quickly put a glove back on. "Vluss vill be vine, I'll come back next veek." he muttered to himself. The deep pain in his burned up hand had ceased. His tent was just set up with personal belongings and stuff to work on while he was away. Tired, he set a campfire briefly, propping an old log on its side. He yawned as the night sky twinkled with Silverpelt's stars. "Vhat a beautiful night...*yawn*......I have to carve vhat I see." he murmured with a smile, grabbing a large amythest. When he worked for Maxis back in the day, he took lots of mining courses, and he kept every jewel he mined. Which was thousands. He smiled dreamily at his half-faded, twisted memories. He carved into the beautiful jewel the stars, and then decided to carve a cat in the middle...funny, it looked like one of those myths-Star Cats, cats blessed by their own form of StarClan and given unique powers. Richtofen placed down the beautiful works and pointed his hand at the quenched flames. "Burning bright, I ignite, Flames shower from above!" he said with a smile, a fireball beginning to form in his hand. He blinked. It didn't burn him, of course, he was born with the power to create any earth element. He released it, making a warmer firepit instantly. He yawned again, and made a hole in the now smaller amythest to hook a string around. He had some nice twine left over. Himeheart will love this, he thought joyfully, almost a squeal. He tied it gently, and put it in a seperate tin box, away from the hundreds of other jewelry and such he made from his gems. "Halt!" a voice growled. Richtofen jutted around. Icefeather had her hair tied back in a slick ponytail, her ice-blue eyes gleaming. "What are you doing, intruder?" she demanded. "Carving jewelry. I'm not going to steal prey if zat's vhat you're zinking, fool." he hissed in reply. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 21:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Claisky held onto Trickspell's shoulder as the two of them walked through the forest. "Any idea where we are, Trickspell?" asked Claisky, his sightless green eyes nervous. "No clue," she replied, adjusting her bow with her right hand as her blue-turquoise eyes scaned the area. Serxtink; The Death Star 01:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Shinystar and Ivystar walked into the clearing, and sat down, texting their friends. Ivystar the intelligent she-cat...... Chat with me!! 03:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Firebird walked into the nursery and saw his mate and six kits bouncing around her, pleading for her to use her sorcery. He made a small fire ball ignite and danced it along his finger tips. When the kits smelled the smoke, they turned their attention towards the scent. "Daddy!" they screamed. Firebird picked up his nearest son, Tawnykit, and ruffled his hair. "How you guys doing?" he asked. "Better now that your here!" Foxkit squeaked. "You never come to see us!" Mysterykit yelled. Flowerbud and Firebird exchanged worried glances, and she knelt down near her daughter. "He came when you woke up, sweetie." Mysterykit shook her head, "No, he hasn't come for a couple of days." Flowerbud and Firebird looked at each other again, and the kits went on playing again. They were both thinking the same thing. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 03:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Trickspell noticed a shy-looking, five-year-old girl with bright blue hair and eyes, like melting ice. She looked at them with pure fear in her eyes. "W-who a-a-are yo-ou?" she stammered, trembling in fear. "I'm Trickspell, and this is Claisky," replied the blonde girl. "We're not going to hert you..." "M-m-meltk-ki-it," answered the little girl. "I'm-m lo-ost-t." Due to Meltkit's nervousness, she began freezing and melting a nearby puddle of water. "Ah, a SorceryClan cat," said Claisky, recognizing the sound of freezing and melting water. Trickspell walked over to the young girl and picked her up. "It's okay, Meltkit," she said softly, running a hand through the girl's bright blue hair. Meltkit stopped trembling, comforted by Trickspell's words. Serxtink; The Death Star 20:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) (Awww~ I can get a SorceryClan cat to be on patrol or whatever. Unless you wanted to) Flowerbud got up and whispered with Firebird, "What's up with that?" Firebird shrugged, "They still don't have developed brains, it could be nothing." he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything is just fine." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 20:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) (It doesn't matter. I really just wanted to bring Meltkit in) Claisky "looked" around, though all he saw was blackness. He hated being blind, but he had grown used to it. Serxtink; The Death Star 21:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) (Hah, she's a cutie! :) Flowerbud hugged him, "Are you sure we shouldn't let Windstreak look at her?" Firebird thought for a moment, "Maybe, if it progresses." Flowerbud sighed. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) (Yep :) Emma and Luckblossom wandered around. They had met up again and were bored, so they thought they'd try and find a few others. Serxtink; The Death Star 21:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to play basketball." Ivystar told Shinystar, tying her silvery blonde hair up in a ponytail. "Well, I'm coming with you." Shinystar replied, doing the same to her own hair, which had the same colour as Ivystar's. Shinystar went to fetch the ball, and the two of them set off to the basketball court. Ivystar the intelligent she-cat...... Chat with me!! 03:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, just go right down this hill!" Hardpaw said. Pantherpaw looked down the slope. "Ok...." Pantherpaw said. It was her first time skiing, and this was her first hill. Pantherpaw took off, and soon she was cruising at 25 MPH. Wait a second, how do I....STOP! Pantherpaw crashed into a fence. Hardpaw quickly skied down to the fence. "Are you okay?" He asked. Pantherpaw nodded weakly. "Why didn't you tell me how to stop?" Pantherpaw moaned weakly, heaving herself up. -- Hokage Wild 12:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen rolled his eyes at Icefeather, intent on his work. "Vhatever, shwien, let me vork." he grumbled under his breath. "I can hear you! BURRSTAR! INTRUDER!" Icefeather shrieked, pulling out a knife. Richtofen glanced up. "Yeah right. Kill me and zhere vill be consequences." he mumbled, carving a burr with a cat inscribed onto it into his sapphire. "Ahhh. Wunderbar." he squealed, holding it up in victory. "Jes! I vill use this one for display!" he squeaked, and carefully put it down. "BURRSTAR INTRUDER! SOMEONE, DAWNCLAN, TERMINATE HIM!" Icefeather hysterically screamed. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 20:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Burrstar emerged from the forest, eyes sharp. "What's going on?" Fenris What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil? 20:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen let out another grumble. "Ja, I am only staying here vor a veek, Icefeazzer. And zen I'm going avay vrom ze territories. I can't shtay here and know ze Dark Vorest haunts me here." he protested. Icefeather suddenly felt guilty. "Uhh, I..." "Ja. I know. I have my own vood." he hissed, and then pulled out another stone, carving a portrait of Himeheart perfectly into it. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 21:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Clawpaw and Orangepaw were staring at a sign reading 'Comet', followed by two black diamonds. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" Orangepaw asked nervously. -- Hokage Wild 21:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen looked up again. "Zo, are you like going to shtand zhere all day?" he growled. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 18:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon walked in, huffing. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 19:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen sighed. "Vhat, Dragon? Can't you shee I'm too busy being annoyed by DawnClan varriors?" he hissed through gritted teeth. His face was full of irritation. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 19:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon grunted "You're being annoyed!" she shook her head, and continued walking A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 19:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen shook his head again and then abruptly stood up. "Zis is irritating!" He grabbed a bottle of poison and unscrewed the cap, only for Dempsey to lunge out of nowhere and smack it out of his hand. "Suicide isn't cool, bro." "I don't need your opinion." Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 19:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Trickspell picked Meltkit up, and the small five-year-old fell asleep in her arms. "She's adorable," said Trickspell softly. Serxtink; The Death Star 20:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Gempaw darted from the woods, and ran next to Icefeather. She smiled. "Papa!" she squealed. Violet Richtofen is awesome. Umadbro? *trollface* 22:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "Any clue where we are, Em?" asked Luckblossom, messing with a strand of her blonde-and-green hair. Emma shook her head, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair. "Not a clue." Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 12:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Foxkit started to whine, "The mouses won't come back!" Firebird picked her up. "Maybe when your older they'll come again." ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) "Neither do I," said Luckblossom. "Think we should try to find someplace?" "Of course, Luckblossom!" said Emma. "Do you think?" "Sorry," said the blonde/green-haired girl. "Stupid question." Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 01:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen suddenly let out a yelp and ducked for cover. "What the-" A man jumped out of a tree, with hypnotic red eyes. His pale green hair shimmered. "Hello." he said in a wicked grin. Richtofen crawled behind a box and peeked out nervously. "Who are you?" Icefeather yelled. "My name is Seperationworld. I'm here to reclaim Richtofen and whoever stands in my way." he said quietly. "I'm leaving ze territories! SHTOP SHTALKING ME!" Richtofen screeched, pulling out his gun. He suddenly dropped it, eyes paling and turning as red as Seperationworld's eyes. He collapsed, eyes wide open, staring at the sky, to the ground. "Hey!" Gempaw screamed, and started kicking Seperationworld's leg. The man picked her up by the collar of her shirt, Icefeather suddenly flicking in a spasm and falling unconscious to the ground *Seperationworld attempted to kill her telepathically, but failed* "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US!" Gempaw screamed in pain, closing her eyes tight. Richtofen breathed quietly, as if not in his own body anymore, just staring at the sky, red eyes gleaming with no emotion. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Trickspell, Claisky, and Meltkit (who just woke up) heard Gempaw's cries and took off in the direction, with Trickspell carrying Meltkit. Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 23:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Gempaw struggled in his grasp, refusing to open her eyes. Being 12 years old *In Human Years, in cat years that'd by about 6 moons*, she couldn't move. Richtofen still gazed emotionlessly up at the dark sky, Icefeather unconscious and is bleeding. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Trickspell, Claisky, and Meltkit (still in Trickspell's arms) entered the scene. "What happened?" asked Trickspell. Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 00:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "HELP! HE DID SOMETHING TO PAPA AND ICEFEATHER! HE'S TRYING TO GET ME TOO! HELP!" the girl screamed. Seperationworld still stared at her closed eyes, squeezing her collar tighter to force her to open them. Richtofen blankly stared up at the stars, eyes bright red. Icefeather tried to get back up, only another spasm to cut her side and make her unconscious again. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Claisky can be like Iggy from Maximum Ride sometimes; I suggest you look him up) Trickspell began singing to attempt to heal at least Icefeather (she wanted Richtofen also, if possible, but at least needed Icefeather's bleeding to stop) and possibly torment Separationworld (she didn't have extremely high hopes for this one), while Claisky and Meltkit attempted to free Gempaw from Separationworld. Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 00:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Seperationworld released his grip on Gempaw, who collapsed, struggling to get the air back in her, and glared at Seperationworld giggled like a maniac. Richtofen still didn't move, like as if he were unconscious with his eyes open. Then, a knife hit the man with the green hair in the back. He died instantly upon impact. There was a brief shadow of a man running past, the killer of the evil menace, but no one came to claim they saved their lives. "Papa!" Gempaw croaked. Richtofen was still breathing fine, but he still didn't move position, as if locked in a permanent hypnosis. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'm honestly not too sure on how to fix this..." said Trickspell. Xaldin; The Whirlwind LancerXaldin 00:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen blinked once, but didn't move. "G-gemp-paw...." he croaked, paralyzed to the ground. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Papa! You're okay!" she squealed, giving him a hug. "I'm still stuck. And Seperationworld vent to ze DF, by ze vay, I'm sure he'll be back." he groaned, trying to move, only to flinch and have the scar on his right eye to burn *He's had that scar since before he met the Star Cats, way past, so don't worry*. Icefeather slowly regained consciousness, propping herself up. "Is everyone okay? Richtofen, who the heck was that!?" she snapped. "Seperationworld. He holds a grudge against DawnClan-vor once zat vasn't my fault. Just unlucky he came to zis spot first..." he groaned in reply, and then his eyes turned darker red, and he stopped moving, just breathing again, in a hypnotic state. "Oh no! Not again! What did the mean man do to you?" Gempaw screamed, about to throw a fit. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 01:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragon came back, her eyes set in a scowl "What's the seperationworld?" she asked "Oh, if he's hypnotized, I'm going to have to ask him later." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 22:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) "I honestly don't know," said Trickspell. Meltkit had buried her head in the older girl's chest. "We heard a scream, came here, and this happened." Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 23:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen's eyes flutter shut, and he's unconscious in seconds. "Dragon! Please help papa!" Gempaw hisses. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon just looked at her "Why?" she asked. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 00:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "He's your boss!" Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "My boss?" Dragon laughed, then shrugged "Even if I wanted too, I can't do anything, I don't know how to make him go un-unconcious." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 00:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dempsey blinks, stepping back out of the river for a moment and coughing harshly. "What happened?" Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon said "Rictofen got hypnotised and fainted." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 00:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dempsey bursts out laughing. "Oh, 'nein, ze doc has surely fallen zis time!'" he mocked. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 00:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon giggled, looking at Richtofen. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... Star,siggie 00:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "'Maybe ze doc shall let Dork Vorest jerks do horrible zhings like zis on him. I vill probably die or lose my leadership to ze coolest guy ever, Dempshey" he continued. Violet Don't deny ze Doc, Richtosam is watching you >8D 23:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dragon just stared at Richtofen. I amYour worst nightmare 01:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) In a completely different area, Lunarspell and Mintheart were wondering where everyone was. SheZow! 00:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC)